battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The G3 (German: Gewehr 3; English: Rifle 3), is a battle rifle designed in 1959 and manufactured by German small arms producer Heckler & Koch. It is a selective-fire weapon chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, is typically fed from a 20-round detachable box magazine, and has a fire rate of 500 to 600 rounds per minute depending on the variant. Battlefield 2 The G3 is the Tier 1 unlock for the Assault Kit in Battlefield 2. The G3 has a higher than average damage for an assault rifle, coupled with average fire rate, spread, and recoil values. It requires at minimum two rounds to kill, but may take as many as four depending on round placement. It also has one of the lowest magazine capacities out of the assault rifles. One feature of the G3 is that when it is in use, the player will be equipped with hand grenades instead of a grenade launcher. Gallery G3.jpg|The G3 in Battlefield 2. File:BF2 G3 IS.jpg|The G3's iron sights BF2 G3A4 Center.png BF2 G3A4 Left.png BF2 G3A4 Right.png G3 Unlock Icon.jpg|The G3 unlock icon. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The G3 is the last battle rifle issued to all kits in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, requiring Rank 22. The G3 uses a 20 round magazine, is fully automatic, and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope. It has a low fire rate combined with high power, and, as with the LMGs, each successive shot decreases overall spread. The G3 is one of the weapons that has a 50% recoil decrease when crouching, making crouching a better option for long range targets. The G3 handles and performs roughly similar to the M14 in the Vietnam expansion pack for Bad Company 2. Gallery G3StatsBC2.png|The G3's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 G3 Rest3.png|G3. G3 Red Dot Sight BFBC2.png|G3 with a Red Dot Sight attachment. G3 ACOG BC2.png|G3 with a 4X Rifle Scope attachment. G3 BC2.JPG|The G3 at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 G3 IS.png|The G3's iron sights. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.37 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.38 - 1.45 |sreadinc = 0.27 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = }} The G3A4 is a weaopn featured in Battlefield Play4Free as the default assault rifle for the Assault Kit. Its reload time is on par with many other available assault rifles, but it has the lowest average damage output of all assault rifles, and fairly moderate recoil that pulls more right than left. The weapon can be equipped with attachments to increase performance aspects: the Stand-off Barrel increases range; Soft Point Ammo increases damage at all ranges; a Tactical Stock reduces overall deviation. Casket Mags and High Capacity Mags raise its capacity to 36 rounds per magazine, or 28 rounds per magazine (respectively), and provide an extra magazine on spawn. Gallery G3A4-reference.jpg|G3A4 sights G3A4-Holo-reference.jpg|G3A4 with Holo-sight BFP4f G3A4 Screen.png|The G3A4 at multiplayer map Karkand. BFP4f G3A4 Sight.png|The view through the G3A4's iron sights. BFP4f G3A4 Reload.png|The G3A4 in mid-reload. BFP4F G3A4 View.png|More detailed look upon the G3A4 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F G3A4 Render.png|High quality render of the G3A4 P4FG3A3RENDER.png|Detailed render of the G3A3 Battlefield 3 The G3A3 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer and Co-op In the singleplayer and co-op modes, the G3A3 is very common among the PLR and the Iranian Army, with and without optics. Functionally it is the same in both singleplayer and co-op, as with most other weapons which appear in both aspects. Multiplayer The G3A3 is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 160,000 points are reached in Co-op. Formerly (before the R3 patch), 441,000 points needed to be achieved in Co-Op to unlock it. The G3A3's relatively low rate of fire, high recoil, high hipfire spread and low magazine capacity leaves it somewhat disadvantaged at close range; however, it makes up for that with its high damage output. Its high minimum damage and an almost unrivaled degree of semi automatic accuracy make it excel at longer distances where most other assault rifles would prove too inaccurate or low-powered. The G3A3 has been returned to its original state since the March 27 Patch. The current maximum damage for the G3A3 is 34 while all the other assault rifles' maximum damages are 25, and its minimum damage is 22 while the rest of the assault rifles' minimum damages are 18.4. This makes it a 3-shot kill at close range and a 5 shot kill at long range, both the lowest required on any assault rifle. The G3A3 also has the highest minimum damage range of any of the assault rifles, being 60 meters instead of the usual 50. Adding a heavy barrel will extend the minimum damage range to a highly unusual 90 meters, and, more importantly, allow the G3A3 to kill an enemy in 4 hits at 60 meters, where other assault rifles need 6. Also worth noting, is that shots from the G3A3 will, like other 7.62mm weaponry, suppress enemies more than regular small arms. As a disadvantage the G3A3 also has the lowest bullet velocity of the assault weapons at 500 m/s, and thus has the lowest maximum range as well of 750m. It also possesses a high hipfire spread, comparable to a semi-automatic sniper rifle. The G3A3 supports the Underslung Rail attachment which can be used to attach the M26 MASS shotgun, but it cannot mount the M320 grenade launcher; the M320 grenade launcher can still be used as a standalone weapon. Gallery 800px-BF3-G3-1.jpg|The G3A3 in the singleplayer level Operation Swordbreaker. BF3 G3A3 Iron Sight.jpg|G3A3's Iron sights. BF3 G3A3 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the G3A3. BF3 G3A3 Reload.jpg|Reloading the G3A3. G3A3 Static BF3.png|G3A3 static. G3A3 ACOG Sight.png|G3A3 with ACOG equipped. File:BF3 G3 alpha.png|The G3A3's icon from the alpha version of Battlelog. G3A3 Range Graph Mixed.png|Visual overview of the three different attachment that change the damage behavior of the G3A3. As you can see, the Heavy Barrel makes the damage more consistent through distance, the standard barrel with average output, and opposite is the Suppressor. Battlefield Hardline The G3 is a weapon set to be featured in Battlefield Hardline. BFHL G3.PNG|Battlelog render Trivia Battlefield 3 *The right side of the weapon only has positions for safe and full-auto, while on the left side the selector has positions for safe, semi-auto and full-auto. *During the alpha, the G3A3 was simply known as the "G3." *The G3's usual green sections may sometimes appear black due to lighting errors. Battlefield Play4Free *The G3A4 (like the MP7, M9 and M60) had the weapon models and textures copied from Medal of Honor (2010). Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The G3 and the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced were originally intended to be able to be modified with attachable optics, however, DICE developers locked the ability to do so before the release of the game. Although players knew it was possible, through evidence from the first Squad Rush trailer and the VIP Map Pack 3 trailer, it was originally impossible to equip the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, except through the use of private PC servers which modified the game to unlock the ability. DICE had asked the community through a Battlefield Blog post if players wanted to have the optics for both the M14 and G3.Where are my G3 and Mk14 Optics? - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26, 2010 Though many comments opposed the idea, most community members were for it. Hence, the G3 and M14 Mod 0 Enhanced were able to equip optics with the release of the 1.05 patch. *Upon release of the game a glitch occurred, saying the Player had to be Rank 26 to unlock the G3. This problem also occurred for the Mk14. *If the player has G3 as primary weapon and M93R as a pistol, the swapping animation will be the same as swapping to XM8 Prototype's XM320. This also applies to the F2000. Videos Video:G3|Gameplay with the G3 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert Video:BF3 G3A3|Gameplay with the G3A3 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - G3 Sound|Firing signature from the G3 in Bad Company 2. Video:Battlefield 3 - G3A3 Sound|Firing signature from the G3A3 in Battlefield 3. References de:G3 ru:G3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline